Another Potter!
by Kayleellama
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a younger sister? What if she went to live with the Longbottoms and believed she was actually 11 when she was 10. Meet Anola Potter or Longbottom as she believes. Life really gets screwed up when your parents die and leave you on the street.
1. Another Potter!

All rights belong to J.K Rowling!

Anola's POV:

"Anola are you ready to go?" Gran asked impatiently tapping her foot on the floor.

"Yes Gran I'm coming down now!" I yelled for what felt like the millionth time. My Grandma was deaf so me and my brother, Neville, had to repeat about everything.

I quickly grabbed my trunk and rushed down the stairs. My petite form dashing by so fast that Gran jumped when I suddenly appeared next to her.

"WHEN DID YOU LEARN HOW TO APPARATE?" She yelled startled.

Neville came beside me and shook his head,"She didn't Gran she just walked over here,"

"Oh, we'll lets get to the station," she said handing each of us a handful of floo powder. I shuddered, I hated floo powder. Always have, always will.

"I'll go first I guess," I said awkwardly stepping into the empty fire place. Gran and Neville nodded approvingly.

"KINGS CROSS STATION!" I yelled. Then I was engulfed by the green flames.

I awkwardly stood between platforms 9 and 10 waiting for Gran and Neville. Where's the 9 3/4? As if answering my question Gran came up to me and asked,

"Why aren't you going?"

"Um I don't know how?" I explained awkwardly to my Grandma.

"Oh yes dear! You just run right through that brick wall!" She said pointing to the wall between 9 and 10.

"W-what?" Neville said finally deciding to join us.

"You go through the brick wall," I said repeating Grandma. I think we all mutually agreed that I would go first. I took off at a run and closed my eyes. When I finally opened them I was looking at a gleaming red train that said,"Hogwarts Express"

"GRAN I'VE LOST MY TOAD!" Neville said. Neville had a toad named Trevor who always seems to run away.

"I'll help you find it once we get on the train," I said to my brother. He nodded and we started looking for an empty compartment after a very dramatic goodbye from Grandma.

When we finally found a compartment it was somewhere in the middle of the train. I couldn't tell because the train was FREAKING HUGE.

"If the train is this big imagine how big Hogwarts will be," I muttered as we settled down.

"I still don't know where Trevor is," Neville said frustrated.

"Let's go find him," I said happily getting up. I mean this compartment was cramped. While we asked at least everyone on the train (which was like A BILLION people) we bumped into a girl named Hermione.

"You've lost a toad named Trevor right?" She asked Neville.

Me and Neville nodded simultaneously.

"I will help you find him then!" She said happily jumping out of her seat.

"Thanks. I'm Anola Longbottom and this is my brother Neville," I introduced as we started walking into compartments.

"Cool! Let's go in here," she said looking in a compartment.

When we entered the compartment we found 2 boys with flaming red hair and some black dude.

Don't call me racist I'm just describing the scene.

"Have you guys seen a toad? Neville's lost one," Hermione asked putting her hands on her hips in a bossy sort of way. I sighed and took over,

"He's green, slimy, and as you can tell is always lost," I described.

"Nope but we gotta Tarantula, wanna see?" One of the red heads said grinning.

"NO!" Hermione and Neville said at the same time that I said,

"YES!"

"Brilliant! I'm George Weasley and this is my twin brother Fred. And the owner of this wonderful creature is Lee Jordan," The red head who spoke before said. Fred waved and Lee stroked his box creepily.

"Anola Longbottom," I said with a laugh. Somehow Hermione and Neville had managed to sneak out through our introductions but I would find them later.

"Now down to business," George began.

"PREPARE YOURSELF TO SEE THE MOST MONSTROUS CREATURE ALIVE! I BRING TO YOU MY TARANTULA!" Lee booming taking the cover off of the spider cage. The spider was black and huge! Most people find spiders scary and gross but I find them fascinating.

"No scream of terror?" Fred asked dumbfounded.

"I love spiders," I answered simply.

We talked for a few more minutes then I remembered Neville and Hermione and bid my goodbyes.

"FAREWELL PRINCESS ANOLA!" Fred, George, and Lee called as I left the compartment. I grinned and started my search for Hermione and Neville. I found Hermione first.

"OH MY GOD THERE YOU ARE!" I said barging into her compartment out of breath. I swept my flaming red hair out of my face and didn't see what I expected to. I saw Hermione with a smug look on her face, a red headed boy with dirt on his nose saying a spell, and a green eyed boy with jet black hair that looked really familiar. Oh and Neville was there too.

"Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" The red head finished proudly waving his wand. The rat did not turn yellow.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Hermione asked. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She said all this very fast.

Harry looked at Ron, and they shared a stunned look. I had to say I was stunned too, I didn't know Hermione was a bookworm.

"I'm Ron Weasley," The red head muttered.

"Oh and I'm Anola Longbottom!" I said even though nobody asked me.

"Harry Potter," said the green eyes boy.

"Are you really?" said Hermione said with a gasp. "I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books. for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Am I?" Harry said looking dazed

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

And she left, taking Neville with her.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," Ron said. He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell - George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

I kinda just stood there awkwardly for a minute. "So... How's it goin?" I said trying to start a conversation. I don't know why I was still in here but I was too lazy to get out.

"Why are you still here?" Ron asked rather rudely.

"Because I'm too lazy to get out,"

"Fair enough"

Then I kinda zoned out until 2 boys came in. One was pale blonde, ignorant and looked like the leader of the group, and the others looked like back up dancers.

Watch out it's the mean girls!

"What did you just say?"

Crap I said that out loud. Before they could say anything else I rushed out of the compartment.

I went to mine and Neville's compartment and nobody was there.

THEY DITCHED ME THOSE TURDS

No they are looking for Trevor.

Oh yeah. So to pass time I decided to stuff my face with candy from the trolley. The trolley lady actually turned out to be a guy. I think he may of been gay.

"Anola! There you are, I still can't find Trevor!" Neville said bursting into the compartment frustrated.

"Dear brother it is okay, he is probably already at the school," I reasoned.

"How could he get there?"

"Because he is a magical toad," I said with jazz hands. Then I walked out of the compartment. I think the sugar may of had an effect on me.

"IM A MAGICAL WEED SMOKING PEGASUS!" I yelled happily running up and down the train. I was flapping my arms like a bird when I ran into someone.

"Are you on drugs?" Fred or George asked.

"Maybe maybe not," I said mysteriously. "Wait Fred or George?"

"Fred,"

"Oh well then no I just had candy," I said.

"Oh great," he said with a sigh. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Wow your light," he chucked.

"FREDRICK WEASLEY PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled. I think I may of been causing a scene but I don't care.

"Nope," he said sliding into his compartment. He finally set me down in between him and George and in front of Lee.

"What do you want?" I said crossing my arms on my chest.

"What do we want?" George gasped.

"Well we would like-"

"To give you-"

"A once in a lifetime-"

"INTERVIEW!" They finished together.

"Well if you insist," I said in a posh accent.

"First question, favorite color?" Lee asked.

What in the world am I getting myself into being friends with these two?

A/N: YAY A STORY!

Okay I will update soon.

Derp.

With Llamas,

KayleeLlama.


	2. Lots of Gingers!

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO J.K ROWLING!**

After my so called "interview"'where they basically asked for a biography of my life I heard a crash from down the train.

I ignored it but then a thought came to me.

_That was probably one of your friends. You should go to see if they're okay._

Thank you mind voice.

So to see if mind voice was right I ventured down the train to the source of the noise.

Turns out mind voice was right. It was Harry and Ron's compartment and Hermione was lecturing them. Typical Hermione.

"So watcha doin," I said as I swaggered into the compartment. Yes I swaggered. Because that is a cool word.

"Hermione's lecturing us! Make it stop!" Ron groaned covering his ears.

"Anyways, You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" Hermione said. I think she was continuing her lecture.

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?

"All right, I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Ron glared at her as she left.

"You know what? You guys would make a cute couple," I said thoughtfully.

"EW OH MY GOD" Ron and Harry said at the same time making gagging noises.

"You all are now my OTP." I declared sitting next to Harry.

Ron groaned but didn't argue because he knew I would win, hah.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform.

"OH MY GOD MOVE," I said pushing past a ginger 3rd year.

Oh hey it's George! Oh well, I continued walking.

A lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and I heard a gruff voice,"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" I looked up and saw a big hairy man with a big grin on his face. AWESOME!

"C'mon, follow me , any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" The man said.

Slipping and stumbling, we followed the giant down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that I thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville sniffed once or twice.

OH MY GOD NEVILLE STOP BEING A BABY.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," He called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!" from everyone as the castle came into view.

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

Oh my god it's so beautiful.

"No more'n five to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Me, Neville, Ron, Harry, and Hermione all squeezed into a boat.

IM SQUISHED.

"Everyone in?" He shouted, who had a boat to himself. "Right then, FORWARD!" He yelled.

At once the fleet of little boats moved all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass.

Maybe it was glass, who knows?

Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over us as we sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"We're getting nearer!" I whispered excitedly to Neville.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; we all bent our heads and the little boats carried us through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. We were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking us right underneath the castle, until we reached a kind of underground harbor, where we clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said The man, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands.

"Told you so," I whispered to him.

Then we clambered up a passageway in the rock after The Man's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

We walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

He raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

**A/N: Yay another chapter!**

**So now it's question time with...**

**HERMIONE!**

**Hermione here and I have about 3 questions to ask you.**

**1. Do you think Ron and Harry are immature? I think they are because they are fighting already! Boys..**

**2. Do you ship me and Ron? I honestly don't because he is so rude. He always has a mean vibe and glares at me.**

**And 3. Do you have any good stories Kaylee could read? She is very bored because her friend is taking a nap.**

**Comment, Vote, and Follow!**

**-Kaylee**


	3. Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts!

_All rights belong to J.K Rowling!_

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and my first thought was that this was not someone to cross. Just kidding I was thinking about food. I wonder if Hogwarts' food doesn't taste like plastic.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide.

The entrance hall was so big you could have fit about 100 of my Aunt Jenna's in it. And that's saying a lot because my Aunt Jenna is really fat. Like not obese, I mean like a cow.

The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. It took my breath away.

We followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. I could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right, the rest of the school must already be here, but Professor McGonagall showed us into a small, empty chamber off the hall. We crowded in, standing rather closer together than we would usually have done, peering about nervously. I think I was the only one who even thought I was squished.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. She then looked startled at how excited I looked. Pressure doesn't really bother me as you can tell.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. "How exactly do they sort us into houses?" I heard Harry ask Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking,"

A test? A freaking test? Are you kidding me? I came here to learn magic and now your just acting like Mrs. Adina. Mrs. Adina was my ballet teacher at my muggle dance studio. She was very strict and expected you to know things before she taught them.

No one was talking much except Hermione, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. I tried hard not to listen to her. I know Hermione was my friend, I think, but gosh could she shut up for a moment? Obviously not.

Then something happened that made me almost made me shart my pants. Several behind behind me screamed.  
"What the fu-?" I started.

All the people around me gasped. About twenty ghosts had just casually streamed through the back wall. They acted as if this was not at all unusual. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at us. Are we really that ugly?

They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. ABOUT TIME.  
Nobody answered. Well except for me.

"WE ARE ABOUT TO BE LEAD TO OUR DOOM!" I yelled dramatically putting my hands in the air. Okay maybe pressure affects me a little.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

"What do you think our doom is?" I muttered sarcastically. A few others nodded.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." YAY MCGONAGALL TO SAVE THE DAY.

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

I grinned and got in line behind Hermione.

I had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place such as the Great Hall. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led us up here, so that we came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind us. The hundreds of faces staring at us looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver.

Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, I looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. I heard  
Hermione whisper from in front of me, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open up to the heavens.

I looked up as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of us. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Seemed like something I would wear.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

"Once again what the fu-"

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Well that must be a fun job. I wonder where it goes all year.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" I heard Ron once again whisper to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll,"

Is it just me or Ron a little bit thick?

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. Like really long. Like those lists you see on Spongebob.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. The ghost of the Fat Friar waved merrily at her as she sat down.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. Wow, so fancy over there. Shaking hands and stuff.

" Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; I could see Fred and George catcalling. I honestly couldn't see why considering she is pretty ugly.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became the first Slytherin. Oh god what if all the ugly people go to Slytherin. I DON'T WANNA BE IN SLYTHERIN.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. With my luck it will probably take like an hour to decide.

"Finnigan, Seamus," A sandy-haired boy, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. Somebody's excited.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned. Great team spirit Ron.

"Longbottom, Neville"

Oh god I'm next. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it back to McGonagall.

"Longbottom, Anola," She called.

ABOUT TIME. I skipped up to the hat and put it on my head.

"Well that's a lot of negative thoughts," Was the first thing the hat said. Thanks for pointing out the obvious.

"Well you definitely aren't Ravenclaw that'd for sure. And your not evil enough for Slytherin. Hey I'll make you a deal. Choose between Gryffindor and  
Hufflepuff because I obviously can't decide."

Dang this hats nice.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat finally shouted. I grinned and ran over to sit by Hermione.

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. YOU ARE NOT A PRINCE. NOR ARE YOU REMOTELY ATTRACTIVE AT ALL SO STAPHHH.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then "Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

"NO ITS THE OTHER HARRY POTTER!" I yelled sarcastically at whoever said that. I grinned and have Harry a thumbs up.

The hat took a while but finally if yelled ,"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry smiled and came over to the table. I don't even think he noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. A Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff we'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, and he shuddered. I wonder what happens if a ghost touches you.

Soon, the talk turned to their families.  
"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."  
We all laughed.

"What about you, Neville?" Ron asked.

"Well, my gran brought me and Anola up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all Muggle for ages. Anola showed signs of magic when she was 5, but is showed nothing. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me. He pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned, but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

I remembered that day well I might of bear Uncle Algie up for being mean to Neville but it was so worth it.

To the side of me I heard Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons,

"I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult-" I heard her voice say.

"You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing - " He corrected her.

"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you." Dumbledore started.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of Fred and George as they sent him a grin.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

I laughed, but I was one of the few who did. Now I felt awkward.

"He's not serious?" Harry muttered to Percy.

"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere - the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

OH MY GOD PERCY YOU ARE NOT BETTER THAN EVERYONE.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. I noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. YAY I LOVE SINGING!

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Only they would sing like this.

Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. Well I clapped 2nd loudest so hah.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

**A/N: ENDDD OF CHAPTERRR!**  
**Just saying Willow's Allies are awesome. Just felt the need to announce this.**  
**Anyways, question time with...**  
**RON!**

**1. Do you like food? I like food a lot. Food is good.**

**2. Are you allergic to anything? Kaylee is finding out what she is allergic to today.**

**3. Have you ever watched Doctor Who? Kaylee is recently obsessed with it.**

**COMMENT, VOTE, AND FOLLOW!**

**With Llamas,**  
**Kaylee.**


	4. He Needs To Wash His Hair!

_All rights belong to my queen! And for you peasants who don't know who that is its J.K Rowling._

The next day was quite weird, but I have a feeling every day is weird at Hogwarts so I should probably get used to it. When I woke up the first thing I did was get in the shower, because, you know, I'm stinky. When I got out of the shower there was a note on my bed. It was from my brother. It read,

_"Dear Anola,_

_Hi! Its your brother, Neville. Your only brother. Anyways I just wanted to say good luck today! I know I'm going to do terrible but oh well! Eat a good breakfast, and make freinds! Love you sis!_

_From: Neville"_

Well that was sweet of him. To show how much I loved it I ripped it to pieces and threw it in the fire. Just kidding I put it in my trunk which is kind of the same thing.

After I was finally ready to go I had missed breakfast. What I nice way to start the day.

Friday finally came and I was ecstatic. Hermione and I had actually become pretty close throughout the week so I wasn't a loner anymore.

"What do we have today 'Mione?" I asked Hermione at breakfast.

"Double Potions with Slytherins." She read off her schedule. I groaned.

"Come on he can't be that bad!" She argued.

"If he can't take the time to wash his hair he sure as hell won't take the time to be nice to us. The Slytherins being there won't help either.

When we finally got to class Snape was not there. We were relived when right when we sat down, he came in. Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name. Why is he so important? Why don't people stop at my name?

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."

Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Turns out I was right about them being Mean Girls, hah. When he came to my name he looked up and his eyes got wide. I completely understand this considering I look nothing like my Mum or Dad or brother. I have ginger hair, green eyes, and a loud personality. Meanwhile they are all blondes and shy.

Once Snape finally got over himself and finished calling the names he looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels. DARK TUNNELS FULL OF RAINBOWS! Just Kidding I'm pretty sure Snape hates rainbows.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word, like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. Wait gift? Sounds more like a curse.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death, but only if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows while Hermione was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. I put my hand on her shoulder and slowly lowered her down. I honestly thought Snape was being a little dramatic.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Powdered root of what to an infusion of what? Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air. I was really confused too. I mean how in the world does he expect us to know what that means? Too many words.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry. Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything." What in the world? THAT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH FAME. He ignored Hermione's hand. THAT'S RUDE SIR.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but i didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. Thank dead wizard God he did not decide to call on me. I looked over at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter and gave them my evil eye. Which by the way they didn't see.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" UMM SIR HE PROBABLY DID HE JUST DIDN'T FUCKING MEMORIZE IT. Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling. "I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" Ohhh Harry's getting sassy now.

A few people laughed. I saw Harry catch Seamus's eye, and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Probably because we are mad at you.

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter." 

IT WASN'T CHEEK IT WAS SASS! HARRY THE SASS MASTER. 

Things didn't improve for us Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Instead, things got worse. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. I was partnered with a girl named Brittany who was in Slytherin. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like.

"Dang this guy sucks," She whispered to me as I stewed the horned slugs.

"I know right. I think he just needs to get laid," We then collasped into a fit of giggles. Snape somehow didn't notice. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

"OKAY THAT'S IT. YOU DO NOT CALL MY BROTHER AN IDIOT. I MEAN LOOK AT YOURSELF! YOU ARE JUST AN ASSHOLE WHO NEEDS TO GET LAID." I yelled angrily. Then I walked out. I think I may of just earned myself a detention.

I then realized I forgot my stuff.

**GOOD JOB ANOLA. Get a detention, stomp out dramatically, then forget your stuff. You better pray that Brittany or Hermione will get it.**

Yes! I forgot! I have friends that can get my stuff for me! YAYYYY! I started skipping around the hallway in happiness when suddenly the class came out.

"Your Welcome," Hermione said handing me my stuff. I sighed in relief and hugged her. She looked a little creeped out.

"THANK GOD! I thought I was going to have to go back in there!"

"You still got a detention."

"Oh well!" I said happily going to my next class.

**A/N:**

**I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!**

**Guys I have a computer now and it's Summer so I will be updating more frequently.**

**Also 100 reads on this story!**

**I know its not alot but as you can tell I'm happy!**

**NOW! Question time with... THE SASS MASTER.**

**Okay so I have 3 questions for you.**

**1. WHO IS THE KING OF ALL SASS?**

**2. Who thinks Snape is a asshole? *everybody raises hand***

**3. If you like this story you should follow Kaylee because she is fab.**

**~Kaylee the Forever Fab Llama.**


End file.
